


2/14/2021

by snakepile



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakepile/pseuds/snakepile
Summary: A glance at what all of our lovely Hannibal couples are doing this Valentine's Day <3 Very short, but I hope it makes you feel as soft as I did writing it.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Chiyoh/Bedelia Du Maurier, Jimmy Price/Brian Zeller, Molly Graham/Reba McClane, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	2/14/2021

Hannibal and Will are sitting on the patio under the sunset, sated and warm from an especially luxurious dinner that Hannibal spent the whole day preparing. Admiring the way the golden glow washes their faces and illuminates their eyes; drinking in the sight of each other. Each of them has a dog at their feet and a slightly too-full glass of whiskey in hand. The promise of a long night together tints their faces pink and brightens their laughter.

Alana, Margot, and Morgan are baking cupcakes. Margot presses her soft lips to Alana’s forehead every chance she gets. Morgan makes comical gagging noises every time he catches them giving each other sappy glances. Their lips are smeared with pink frosting and their kisses are sugary sweet.

Chiyoh is cooking for Bedelia. the scent of spices and fresh bread filling their cozy cottage. Sitting in the breakfast nook, Bedelia has a warm mug of tea wrapped in her cold hands. She watches Chiyoh work with unabashed fondness, smiling down into her cup. The woodstove casts striking shadows on Chiyoh’s features as she pours her soul into their meal.

Reba and Molly are dancing in the living room, swaying to a soft jazz song playing from their record player. Bare feet brushing against the fur of the dogs lazing on the carpet. Their fuzzy little audience. A fire crackles in the hearth and wind whips the trees outside. Even though the cabin is cold, they have never felt warmer.

Jimmy and Brian are watching an old horror movie, beers in hand, and a massive bowl of popcorn in their lap. They laugh and the awful special effects until their stomachs hurt. Jimmy jumps at some of the scares, and Brian shimmies closer to him and wraps his arm around Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy leans into his touch and grins when Brian’s chin presses into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> kudo's / comments = my love forever :D
> 
> (also, if anyone is reading this alone on valentine's day like me, we are now officially valentines!!)


End file.
